Little Lovers So Polite
by Clarespurplevibrator
Summary: Adam has a crush on Becky and it seems like Becky likes him but what will Adam tell her his biggest secret? And most importantly, will Becky Baker admit her biggest secret to Adam.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you looking at?" asked Eli as he watched his bestfriend admiring from afar at a group of girls sitting together. Eli followed Adam's eyes to the table Adam was staring at. "I don't think Jesus club will let you in." Eli laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.  
"As much as the idea of me joining Jesus club sounds fun, I'll pass." He laughed off Eli's comments. The table of girls broke away and one was coming Adam's direction. Adam's heart raced. Becky Baker walked passed him. He tried to make it less obvious he had been watching her, as he put his head down and followed her feet with his eyes. Eli leaned against the door with a confused look upon his face.  
"Becky Baker? Miss holy roller? Miss I love jesus more than I love my Marcia Brady hair?" Eli continued to go on about Becky,  
" Shut up, Man." Adam got defensive. "She's new…" Adam sat in the chair of the radio studio and spun himself. He let out a long sigh.  
" And you think you have a chance with her?" Questioned Eli. Adam looked up at Eli and that answered the question for Eli. Eli sat in the chair across from Adam and started to join his friend, spinning. "Listen, I know she is new and you think since she doesn't know you will be able to have a clean slate but look where you are at?" Adam swallowed hard as Eli continued to talk. "People talk. As juvenile as it is to talk about it, they do. Becky Baker, she probably knows and she is probably judging you every time you walk down the hall cause that is how the jesus freaks work. They judge." Eli stopped talking cause he could see how he was getting under Adam's skin.  
" You're right, I guess." Adam sighed. "Listen you stay here, we're on the air in about ten minutes. Dave will be here and then you can promote whatever you are promoting—"  
"Drama club, Adam, promoting Drama club." Eli interrupted.  
"Right. That. I need to clear my throat, I will be right back." Eli nodded and Adam left the room, looking at his feet. He put his hands in his pockets and thought about the words that Eli said. What chance did Adam have Becky, not only did all his former crushes reject him but now he going to be going into a world where he was hated for being who he is. As Adam walked with his head down, he bumped into something soft, "Sorry." spoke a soft voice. He felt a hand run up his flat chest. He looked up, " No it's—" He was in shock to see Becky looking into his eyes with her pearly smile and long golden hair that went passed her shoulders. " Fine." Becky's hand let him go, and she smirked. "So sorry, I guess I should watch where I am going next time, eh?" She laughed, " No it's my fault I was looking down, it wasn't your fault." They exchanged small smiles, and Adam nervously put his hand out and she grabbed his hand and shook it. "Becky Baker." she introduced herself, "I have heard nothing but good things about you Mr. Voice of the people." Adam let go of her hand and his eyes widened. " Things? What things?" He tilted his head. She laughed at his nervousness, "Well everyone I talk to says you're a sweetheart and plus you are on the school's radio. I like what you have to say most of the time." She smiled. Adam started to loosen up and lean against a locker and smirked, " Most of the time?" They both laughed.  
"Hi Adam!" said Fiona and Imogen, who were walking past them holding hands. Becky glared and looked at their locked hands and back at their faces. She turned back at Adam who politely waved to them.  
"I thought PDA was not allowed in school." Becky scuffed. Adam raised an eyebrow.  
"Um… They were just holding hands and plus I don't even think they are together, I don't know what they are. They are quite confusing." Adam shrugged off. Becky rolled her eyes, "But Fiona is a lesbian…"  
"So…" replied Adam.  
"If Imogen doesn't watch out, she could be a lesbian too. Those things happen and it just isn't right…" Becky sighed, "I know this school is very open about embracing their LGBT students but… you don't have to flaunt it in everyone's face."  
Adam didn't say anything. "Of course your a guy and I guess you don't believe the same thing as me so you probably think lesbians are sexy." She laughed as she playfully pushed Adam's shoulder.  
When Adam felt the push he had a flashback to Bianca ripping his shirt open and exposing him after she too simply playfully pushed him. "…Adam?" Becky snapped her fingers to get his attention. Adam smiled, "No. I am not into that kind of thing." Becky smiled at his answer and tucked her hair behind her ear. "That is quite refreshing. Not many people think like me." Adam's mouth dropped, "That's not what I—"  
"Would you like to join me for coffee at the Dot after school today?" She smiled wide and looked into his puppy dog eyes. Adam didn't finish his sentence. "Sure. I'd like that."  
"Awesome! See you later." and Becky walked away.  
Adam walked back to the radio studio where Eli was waiting for him. "Hey, get lost?"  
"No. I was talking to Becky." Eli rolled his eyes, " Man…She isn't as sweet as you might think."  
"She touched me." Adam said bluntly. Eli raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck, " What?" Adam laughed, "Don't be gross…She is very religious." Eli smirked and nodded, "She touched me and she felt nothing."  
"Well isn't that the point of the vest." Eli asked.  
"Yeah. It is working. She wants to meet after school for coffee." Eli nodded, "Well, whatever makes you happy."  
"Thanks man." Adam smiled, he sat in his chair and put on his headphones. "Just one thing…" Eli turned to give Adam his full attention.  
"What?"  
"If I do have a chance with Becky… We can't be seen with Fiona and Imogen."  
Eli crossed his arms and tilted his head, "And how come?"  
"Becky doesn't approve and I don't want to ruin this."  
"So it is going to be like that now? Abandon your friends for a girl who hates everything you believe in and who your friends are?"  
Adam sat there and looked at the clock. "I'm on the air." Adam pressed the red button and started to do his radio show.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's words were resonating with Adam, sinking in deeper and deeper. He didn't want to lose his friends but he knew if he had any chance with Becky Baker he had to keep his whole life a lie. Adam sat at the table next to the window waiting for Becky. His stomach was flipping. He knew at any moment, the beautiful, bubbly, vibrant, summertime girl would walk through the door and he could help the butterflies. She walked in, glowing, like always. Adam smiled and she looked for him. He was taken in by her beauty, but realized she wasn't coming towards him so he shouted a little, "Becky!" As she turned her long blonde hair whipped around. "Hey, Adam." She sat in the chair across from him and folded her hands, "I would have ordered you a cup of coffee but I wasn't sure how you take it." She tilted her head and smiled, "That is very sweet of you."

Adam sat there in silence, "So…" Becky's eyes widened, "Oh I need to apologize." She said, "Apologize?" asked Adam, "Yes, I was running late and I kept you waiting. I was at friendship club and our prayer went a little longer than expected." She laughed lightly. Adam shrugged, "No, it is fine. So… Friendship club?" Becky smiled brightly,

"Yes, they accepted me and my brother with open arms and a lot of them go to our chuch, they are quite lovely people. You should come by sometime."

Adam took a deep breath, "Me and Friendship club might not see eye to eye on a few things." Becky was curious what he meant by that.

"Friendship club is very accepting… We wouldn't judge." Adam looked down, "So… Let's say…" Adam didn't want to mention that he was not biological guy, he knew she'd throw a bible at him and pick up a fork shoving every scripture down his small throat. "Fiona.." Becky raised an eyebrow,

"What about Fiona?"

"If she was to join Friendship Club… You guys… wouldn't talk about her?" Adam questioned. Becky laughed lightly, "I mean… Fiona is a lesbian…" Adam shook his head, "I mean of course we might have some thoughts but she is at least making an effort." Adam raised his eyebrow and thought about what she said and with perfect timing, Eli walked through the door and stared at Becky and Adam, and laughed lightly. Becky looked at him with a venomous glare. Adam did not know what to do, he was feeling torn. His best friend was not too happy about his new love interest and Becky seemed like she the legend that was Eli Goldsworthy. Adam tapped the table, "What do you mean by making an effort?"

"Oh.. Well, making an effort in changing, accepting Christ and being straight again." Becky said in confidence. Eli overheard in a distance and laughed lightly, Becky rolled her eyes, Adam felt a political debate erupting. "Did I amuse you Goldsworthy?" Becky questioned, Eli spun around on his stool and looked at her, "In fact you did." He mentioned, "You can't honestly believe that Christ can cure homosexuality. Can you?" Becky shrugged, "No but he can help you and guide back to the right life path." Eli turned around and scuffed, "That is a matter of opinion." Adam could feel the tension, Becky got up and turned to Adam, "Are you coming?" Adam looked at his best friend who had a devilish smirk on his face, "Are you leaving?" he said. Adam yet again was at the fork in the road. "Um…" Eli sucked on his teeth and turned around shaking his head. Adam felt bad but he looked back at how Eli would leave Adam for Clare. Adam stood strong. "Yes. Let's go." He grabbed Becky's arm and walked out with her. Becky smirked at Eli. Eli turned around, feeling the stab in the gut that Adam has felt countless times when he picked Clare or Imogen over his friend. Adam and Becky left The Dot and Becky had a smirk on her face as she looked at Adam, Adam felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. "You did the right thing." She grabbed his hand and rubs it softly, "Eli Goldsworthy is someone I have been told is someone who needs all the saving, driving his hearse into a wall, starting fires, coming into friendship club and stirring up mayhem and he doesn't believe in god. Eli Goldsworthy is toxic and I plan on saving him." Adam raised an eyebrow, "Saving…You can't save Eli…" Eli was walking out the door as Adam said these word, Eli gave him a shocked look. Adam turned and looked into Eli's eyes, "He's already too lost…" Eli shook his head and smiled at the ridiculous comments Adam said about his best friend. Becky squeezed Adam's hands gently, "We can try. Together. Me and you can save him."

Eli was in a distance already and Becky was close to Adam's face, he leaned in to try to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Becky pulled away, "Adam… I barely know you." She laughed lightly, "Adam we just need time to see where this goes…" Becky said. Adam felt crushed but he wasn't rejected. "Okay.. Sorry." Becky smiled, She peeked over Adam's shoulder and saw Luke coming. She gave him a hug, "This is my brother." Adam greeted him, and Luke nodded, "I should get going… Should we do this again tomorrow? It was fun other minus the little run in with Eli.." Adam smiled, "Sure." Becky walk with Luke in the opposite direction that Adam was going.

"So… How is everything going?" Luke asked. "I need to save him, he is in too deep and sucked in with Eli Goldsworthy. Not only do I need him to realize made him a girl for a reason but I need to show him that Eli Goldsworthy is the reason for all his troubles and he have to suck the vemon out of his life." Becky had to keep Adam as close to her and away from Eli as possible so she can show him the light of god and show him that it was time for Gracie to come back. As Becky talked about her plan with Luke on saving Adam, Eli overheard as he stood in the alley spying on them. He knew Becky was not to be trusted and he knew spying was the only way he could prove to Adam she isn't right for him. He had no evidence, he had nothing. He didn't know how he was to prove to his best friend, the girl didn't like him she was trying to use him to brag about how she saved the trans kid.


End file.
